The end of the Sailor Senshi!!!
by Bekki Sue
Summary: What would happen if no one wrote reviews for Usagi's fic?!?!
1. Default Chapter Title

PrincessVenus: Hey everyone! Today, we're going to ask a popular question that effects EVERY  
person who EVER  
reads at fanfiction.net! And the question is *drumroll*.................................................  
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: What happens when you don't write a review for the fic you've  
just read?!?!  
  
PrincessVenus: Yes! You've heard it folks! Most people will read a fic, and say to themselves,  
"Gee, that was really good! Oh well, let's see what else there is!" And that's how it works?   
Right?  
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: Yup!  
  
PrincessVenus: WRONG! If you don't write a review, then people won't know what others think  
of their fic! As an author, I know just how important EVERY review is! A low number of  
reviews makes authors feel unimportant! like their' work had no impact! Let's look at one  
example of what could happen if Usagi was a fanfiction.net author, and no one wrote reviews for  
her story.......  
  
Tsukino Usagi was sitting at her computer at home, typing rather fast. This went on for a few  
more minutes, until she finally stopped. She stared at the screen for a moment, then suddenly  
jumped out of her chair, screaming, "YES!! It's finally finished! Hours and hours of work, and  
it's FINALLY finished!"  
Usagi looked happily at her now completed fanfic. "All right." she said. "Now it's time to post  
it. Hmm, where should I post it?" she wondered. "Oh no! I have nowhere to put my story! Now  
what will I do! All that hard work will have gone to waste! no I'll NEVER know what others  
think of my writing!"  
  
PrincessVenus: Uh, Usagi!  
  
"Hey! Who said that?!?!" Usagi asked, alarmed.  
  
PrincessVenus: It's me! PrincessVenus! The author of this fic!   
  
"Um, Ok. Why can't I see you?"  
  
PrincessVenus: Because I'm the author of this fic. I'm writing a story about you writing a story!  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked.  
  
PrincessVenus: *sigh* Nevermind. I'm just here to tell you where you can post your story so  
that you can get feedback from your readers.  
  
"REALLY?!?!" Usagi squeeled. "WHERE?!?!"  
  
PrincessVenus: At www.fanfiction.net  
  
"Oh, hey, cool! Thanks a bunch!" Usagi said happily.  
  
PrincessVenus: No problem! No get to work!  
  
Usagi sat back down at her computer, and started typing. "www.fanfiction.net" she said aloud  
as she typed. "Got it! Wow! This is cool!" She signed herself up as an author, and finally  
posted her story.  
"Wow!" she said. "They even have a whole section about me! I think I'll read some of these  
stories while I wait!" So Usagi went on to read stories about herself, while she waited for  
reviews.  
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: Uh, she already said that.  
  
PrincessVenus: I know! But I had to put in SOME kind of conclusion! Listen, don't you have  
some kind of annoying gameshow to be on or something. I don't need you anymore, so scoot!  
  
A couple hours later, Usagi had finished reading another story. "Wow!" she said. "I wish these  
people would dub Sailor Moon instead of Cloverway or DiC! They do MUCH better jobs at  
making this stuff up!" She sat for a moment, thinking about horrible things she wanted do to  
Cloverway and DiC, when she finally snapped out of it and jumped out her seat.  
"Oh yeah!" she said. "It's time to check my reviews!" She hurriedly went to the authors' section  
to find out how many she had. When she looked, her eyes lit up. But when she saw who it was  
from, her eyes fell. The review said, "It was nice pumpkin! Love, Mamo" "70 hits, and only 1  
review! From my BOYFRIEND! Of course he'll write a review! I'm he's my boyfriend!"  
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: You said that twice.  
  
PrincessVenus and Usagi in unison: SHUT UP!  
  
"Oh no! What am I going to do! No one likes my fic! I thought I was good at this! But I guess  
I'm not! It's not even good enough for people to take 10 seconds to write a review!"  
Usagi went on like this for hours, and never even noticed her communicator going off. She  
flipped it on, and looked at the screen.  
"USAGI!!!!!" an angry Sailor Mars screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!! I'VE BEEN CALLING  
YOU FOR AN HOUR! THERE'S A NEW YOUMA WE'RE TRYING TO FIGHT! WE NEED  
YOUR HELP! WE'RE AT THE PARK(author really likes using the park in her stories)!!   
HURRY!!!!"  
Usagi was too depressed to even think about it. She finally got up, and trudged over to the park  
slower than a snail. When she finally got there, she saw the sailor senshi, but no youma.  
"You made me come all the way here for nothing?!?!" Usagi cried. "You're not even  
transformed!!!!!" Jupiter yelled. "I can't believe it!" "I'm sorry, I'm just too upset! I didn't get  
any reviews at fanfiction.net! Waaaaaa!!!"  
"Usagi, I know it's horrible, but we have other things to worry about!" Venus said. "Like  
what?" Usagi questioned. "I don't see anything!"  
"That's right!" came a strange voice from nowhere. "What?!?! In know that voice!" Usagi  
yelled. "Muahahahaha!" it laughed. "Remember me?!?! You and Pincess Venus were mean to  
me, so I've decided to take over the world for my revenge! Muahahahaha!"  
"Oh no!" Usagi yelled. "You can't!" Mercury said. "Huh?!" Venus asked, puzzled. "I'll show  
you!" Usagi yelled. "Moon Crystal Power--Make-up!" Usagi said, as she transformed into Sailor  
Moon. "Now," she started. "Where do we shoot? I can't see where it is!"   
"I don't know!" Jupiter yelled. "Muahahahaha! You'll never kill me! AND you only got ONE  
review from your fanfic!" the voice started, "FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! Hahahaha! You  
loser!"  
Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" she yelled. "we've got to fight it,  
Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled. Mercury pulled out her computer, and started punching some keys.   
'That's it!" she yelled. "I know how to kill the voice!" "HOW" Mars yelled. "Sailor Moon is  
the only one who can do it! She has to aim her moon scepter at the sun, and fire! That'll kill the  
voice!" "How's it gonna do that?" Venus asked. "I don't know," Mercury said, "that's just what  
my computer said."  
"Ok, Sailor Moon! Now!" Jupiter yelled. "No." she said, sadly. "What?!?! Why not?!?!" Mars  
yelled. "I can't." Sailor Moon said. "The overwhealming sadness of getting only one review  
from my boyfriend has drained all my energy! I can't do ANYTHING!"  
"Muahahahahaha! Now you're doomed!" the voice yelled as the sky started turning black.  
  
PrincessVenus: .....and the Strange Voice from Nowhere took over the world, because Mamoru  
was the ONLY person to write a review for Usagi's story. So, the next time you read a fic, it's up  
to you to write a review. Good, bad, indifferent, they're all appreciated! If you don't write a  
review, you never know, you may be responsible for the end of the world........  
  
  
Please R/R--I mean it!  
http://www.ainosenshi.net 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
PrincessVenus: Hey again! OK, I know what you're thinking, "Oh no! Not her again!" but yes,  
it's true, I'm back. Now, I'm happy to say that I got many reviews from the prequel to this fic,  
"The End of the Sailor Senshi?!?!" But unfortunately, I only got one review out of about every  
10 readers?!?! Did I not make my point?!?! Was I not clear?!?! PEOPLE NEED TO  
REVIEW!!! Now, I know that some of you do, I'm not saying that NO ONE reviews, I'm just  
saying that NOT ENOUGH people write reviews.  
I can't stress enough just how important reviews are to an author! Like I said before, they  
NEED the feedback to know whether or not people liked their' work? What if you were to read a  
REALLY cool cliffhanger fic and you loved it so much that you checked every five minutes to  
see if the next chapter was posted, but since no one reviewed the story, the author thought that  
no one liked it, and decided to stop writing! That is one of the many tragedies that can come out  
of not reviewing!   
In the last chapter of this fic, we were all asked a VERY important question, which is........  
  
*silence*  
  
*dead silence*  
  
*more silence*  
  
PrincessVenus: Um, Strange Voice from Nowhere, that's you're cue!  
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: Uh, hm? Oh! *clears throat* Who IS the Mole?!?!  
  
PrincessVenus:*sweatdrops* Um, wrong line.  
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: Oh, sorry. *ahem* What happens if you don't write a review for  
a fic that you just read???  
  
PV: That's right! In the last chapter, we looked at one *cough* example of what can happen if  
you don't write reviews for a fic. Here's where we left off:  
  
"OK, Sailor Moon! Now!" Jupiter yelled. "No." she said, sadly. "What?!?! Why not?!?!" Mars  
yelled. "I can't." Sailor Moon said. "The overwhelming sadness of getting only one review  
from my boyfriend has drained all my energy! I can't do ANYTHING!"  
"Muahahahahaha! Now you're doomed!" the voice yelled as the sky started turning black.  
  
PrincessVenus: .....and the Strange Voice from Nowhere took over the world, because Mamoru  
was the ONLY person to write a review for Usagi's story. So, the next time you read a fic, it's up  
to you to write a review. Good, bad, indifferent, they're all appreciated! If you don't write a  
review, you never know, you may be responsible for the end of the world........  
  
  
PV: And now, the continuation of this tragic tale.   
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: You mean there's more????? I didn't win?!?!  
  
PV: Well, you DID win the battle, but the war has yet to be won, thanks to a new power the  
Sailor Senshi discovered.   
  
Strange Voice from Nowhere: Bring it on!!!!!!  
  
PV: All right, here we go.......  
  
  
"Muahahahahaha! Now you're doomed!" the voice yelled as the sky started turning black.  
Smiling at their' chance at revenge, Sailor Moon and PrincessVenus both shouted in unison,  
"You said that twice!!!!!" *high-five*  
  
"Now I'm getting mad!" the voice said. "It's time to finish you off!" There was silence for a  
moment, until the voice broke it. "Um, oops, I don't think that I have any powers!" "YAY!" the  
senshi began jumping up and down.  
"Wait a minute!" the voice yelled. Everyone stopped jumping and turned their' attention to the  
sky(AN: I don't know why, I mean, I know that they can't SEE the voice, but it's part of the  
story!) "I may not have a physical power..." the voice continued, "but I can annoy the hell out of  
everyone by singing!!!!!!!"  
"Oh yeah!" Sailor Mars yelled. "We can take it!" "Yeah!" Mercury said. "Singing isn't that  
bad! Especially if you have a good voice." The voice's non-existent face blushed, "Well," he  
started, "I do like to think that I sound good" he finished until he remembered what he was  
doing. "NO! I won't let you trick me that way! I'LL SING!!!!!!"  
The voice began by singing some rock songs, but the senshi didn't flinch, so he went on to sing  
country. Still nothing. He then went on to try rap, opera, metal, and even polka!!! But the  
senshi stood their' ground.   
"Why won't this work?" he shouted angrily. "Sorry!" Sailor Moon said, "but there's nothing you  
can sing that will drive us out of our minds!" The voice thought for a moment, then got a  
brilliant idea. He debated with himself for a few minutes, wondering if his idea was too cruel,  
but then he realized that he was the bad guy! He was supposed to be cruel!  
"I've got it!" the voice yelled. He drew in a breath, then began to sing. "I don't care who you  
are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me!!!!" The senshi covered their' ears  
and fell to the ground.(AN: I know I'm gonna get flamed for this, but I personally hate boy  
bands. Sorry! ^_^) "So YOU'RE the one behind all those boy bands!" Venus yelled accusingly.   
'I've always wondered who did the REAL singing"(AN: Yeah, I'm toast.).  
"There.....m-must be.... a......way.....to....stop it!!!" Jupiter said. Mercury pulled out her  
computer, and started punching some more keys. "AHA!" she exclaimed. "I know how to stop  
it, but we have to use another power!" "What is it?!?!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Everyone shout  
Planet Review Power!, and it should stop the singing!" "PLANET REVIEW POWER!!!!!" the  
senshi yelled in unison. Nothing happened.  
"Oh no!" Mars yelled. "I'm afraid that we aren't strong enough to beat this evil! It's too strong!   
We need more power!" "Hey!" Minako said. "Can the readers help us?" Mercury punched some  
more keys in her computer. "YES!" she yelled. "All they have to do is write a review in the box  
below, and we might just stop this evil!"  
  
PV: You heard the girl! Review! Review! Review!!!!! PLANET REVIEW POWER!!!!!! 


End file.
